


Don't yawn, Jawn!

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, Crime Scenes, Fluff, Gen, Jawn, Johnlock - Freeform, One Shot, kinda johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Solving a case early in the morning always isn't a good idea.





	

John looked at his watch. It was almost 5 am.

About an hour earlier the detective's phone rang and soon Sherlock himself appeared in John's bedroom.

"John, wake up! They got the third dead body crippled in the same way and we HAVE TO see it now!"

Of course, all of the man's questions and protests went down the drain (because "John, don't you understand?! It's too important case which can't wait any longer!"), although both of them had fallen asleep only a few hours before.

John yawned, glancing at Lestrade. The other man was almost laying on a door frame with his eyes closed. Watson bet they would hear snoring in a minute or so.

He yawned again and Sherlock froze over the corpse.

"John, could you stop yawning? It distracts me from thinking," he muttered between his teeth.

"I'm sorry," John replied and elbowed Greg, just in case he seriously wasn't sleeping.

"What a murder, John, look at this!" Sherlock shouted in amazement, waking shocked Lestrade completely. "Aren't you excited? You should be! We won't be able to see such a great job in months. Enjoy this moment, a friend of mine!" 

"If dismembered corpse like this seems exciting for him, I started worrying what will he prepare for your birthday present..." Lestrade whispered. Watson only yawned in an answer, too tired to say anything else. This time it took Sherlock only a second to notice the sound.

"John, I swear to God, if you don't stop yawning I'll start calling you that till I die!"

"Sherlock, go back to work, we don't have the whole day for this," Greg remained but his voice quickly drowned out by slightly frustrated John:

"Calling me what?"

"Yawn! Or no, Jawn. Yes, Jawn would sound much better!" Sherlock turned around, looking at him from the floor.

"Sherlock, that's ridiculous! Stop behaving like a kindergarten child!"

"And you stop yawning! Do you think it helps me wo..."

"GUYS, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Greg yelled, ending the quarrel. "Sherlock, think about your amazing deductions and you John, be quiet!"

And a deathly hush fell. But John couldn't help himself and yawn slowly again.

"Ok, fine, you won!" Holmes jumped aggressively from the floor, throwing his hands in the air. "Lestrade, call the taxi. I and Jawn are going back to Baker Street!"

"But the corpse..." Lestrade asked but Sherlock had already disappeared. He was stamping incredibly loud on the stairs, murmuring "Jawn, Jawn, Jawn" over and over again.


End file.
